


Hollow or a Shell

by Serabelus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood and Torture, Captured, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Psychological Torture, Torture, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichicgo is tortured and it's not going to be long before he's unsure of even his loyalties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow or a Shell

He gasped in pain as he felt the hand brush softly against his raw skin. He closed his eyes quickly as the man's hand gripped his chin, forcing his head to look in his direction. In the seconds that spanned between them, words that were silently spoken, Ichigo could feel the breath closing in on his face. His heart pounded before he knew it was not more than inches from his own.

"You have a lot to learn Ichigo, and I promise you, you won't disobey me ever again." The words were thick with lust and something that made the skin on the teen's back to stand on end, making him shiver in fear; it was insanity.

The orange haired teen gasped again, coughing as he felt his broken rib expand too much. It took his body less than a few seconds to spasm and scream at him to stop whatever it was that cause the wounds to react so violently.

He simply screamed. He couldn't stop the spasms that wracked his being, nor could be stop the pain as he felt the older man's hand drift down his chest, pushing his fingers into the still bloody wound that his sword had caused.

Again he screamed as he felt the fingers probe deeper, pulling apart the skin and muscle and trying to find a more 'sensitive' spot. He could hear the man moan slightly, as if he was enjoying this with no doubt ecstasy.

"I won't kill you." The man stated in a tone that made the hair on the boy's neck to stand on end.

He was scared shitless and he had no way to stop the pain that was erupting threw out the center of his body. He wanted to fight, yet he could only struggle against the bonds the held his arms above his head, pulling on them so that his feet were barely touching the ground.  
His muscles tightened again before he heard a popping sound coming from his left shoulder. He screamed before he heard the tearing of the muscle and the solemn laughter of the man who he was slowly beginning to fear.

Aizen Sousuke: the man who was forcing him to call the other 'master'.

"I see you're in pain," the man's breath was inches from his face, yet it seemed to come closer, making him move backwards before nearly screaming in agony again over the popped and torn shoulder. "I can take it away, make you feel nothing but grateful."

He thought of it, oh he couldn't help but think of this offer to spare him this pain that was being inflicted upon the soft pale skin…

"How long?" he panted out, trying to figure something out for his own thought process.

"Hmm?"

"How long have I been…" Ichigo was stopped, a hand over his mouth while something warm and wet slide over the cut on his face, licking the blood.

There was silence before he heard the rough sounds of someone else fighting in the room. He blinked only to see the silver haired man next to Aizen Sousuke, a grin on his face as he looked over the teen's body in a praising kind of way.

"It is a shame, I would have like to see how much fun I could have had with him." Ichimaru Gin said, his voice echoing the pout and disappointment.

"You can 'play' with him all you want, Gin, but remember, I want him alive." Gin smiled before he pulled out his sword and setting it on the table, his hands then went to work on 'exploring' the teen's body, pushing down hard the abrasions and incisions that marred the teen's pale complexion.

"Oh, and to answer you question Ichigo, you've been with us for nearly four months." Aizen said before vanished threw the door.

'Four months' Ichigo thought before he screamed, a cold object being forced through the wound that his former torture had reopened.

Glancing down he saw Gin looking at him in joy, pushing his hand dipping into the wound before it had vanished completely.

"I cant feel your heart." Ichigo froze as something made his heart seize for a few seconds.  
He was going to die, and he had no way of helping them, those he loved.

"Why-" he mumbled before he screamed again, his voice hoarse before his mouth was engulfed by Gin's, who's unoccupied hand gripped the matted orange hair and yanked it hard, keeping the boys mouth open for Gin to shove his tongue inside, probing.

When he came out he breathed in deep, "Ah, I love a man who knows how to enjoy misery." Gin laughed before moving his hand to squeeze Ichigo's heart. "Yet, I enjoy your defiance more."

With that Ichigo lost consciousness, his life rested in Gin's hands, and his mind broken by Aizen's methods.

Which did he choose?

Become the enemy he vowed to kill, or become nothing more than a corpse that he vowed to avenge.

Either way, he'd become a Hollow out for blood.


End file.
